Abend 20
Abend 20 - Tagebuch von Charlie Die Sache mit den Bildern Alle erheben sich mühsam vom Boden, zuerst mal müssen die Helden geheilt werden, dann wird die Katastrophe besichtigt: Am Boden liegen zwei bewegungslose Gestalten, ein schwarz gekleideter Magier und Sir Heidmarch, dazwischen, darüber und darunter riesige Krakenarme, die sich auflösen. Aminyl, der die Truppe hierher geführt hatte, um dann mitten in einen Kampf um Leben und Tod zu stolpern, stellt nun erst mal Galstak, Merz, Meynark, Samath und Lem der schwer verletzten Lady Heidmarch vor. Fast im gleichen Atemzug beginnen die Ermittlungen: Ein Ölbild auf dem ein Schiff in einer Gewitterszene zu sehen ist, ist die Quelle der mächtigen Illusionsmagie, die hier gewütet hat und die Freunde Aminyls getötet hat. Ein noch immer bibbernder Diener wird vorgeführt, der sich langsam daran erinnert wie das Bild ins Haus gekommen ist: Ein Herr, ein junger blonder Typ, auffallend gut gekleidet, hatte zusammen mit einem Diener das in Seidenpapier gehüllten Bild abgegeben. Mit Schrecken erfährt die Heldentruppe nun das die Gefahr noch nicht vorüber ist, sondern mehrere Bilder im Umlauf ist. Nun bestürmen die Helden die erschütterte Witwe mit Fragen, nach möglichen Feinden, geheimen Kreisen und Vermutungen, was wenig überraschend zu kaum Ergebnissen führt. Schnell verabschieden sie sich und versprechen zurückzukommen, sobald die Gefahr gebannt wäre. Ein Rundflug mit einem von Aminyl erschaffenen Greifen bringt nichts Neues. Nach kurzer Beratung beschließt die Truppe sich zu trennen: Lem und Samath scheitern bei ihren Nachfragen an der etwas feindseligen Haltung der Bewohner der besseren Viertel, etwas mehr Glück haben Meynark und Merz, die zumindest herausfinden, dass es sich beim Gesuchten um den „Gentleman“ handelt - eine Gestalt, mit der Merz keine guten Erinnerungen verbindet, immerhin wurde er von dem Gauner beim Kartenspiel schon einmal ausgenommen. Mehr Glück mit der Spurensuche haben Aminyl und Galstak, die sich bis zur Peacock Plaza durchfragen und von einem Fest bei Lord Vitanis hören, das das wahrscheinlich das nächste Ziel des Boten war. Sie laufen hin, halten sich nur kurz mit den Kutschern an der Tür auf und stürmen in den weitläufigen Palast. Dabei haben sie wenig Muße, die sich entfaltende Pracht zu würdigen: Eine große Festgesellschaft amüsiert sich in einen Palast aus rosa Marmor, kostbaren Bildern und Reihen von Statuen mit ziselierter Bronze, verschiedene Musikkapellen spielen zum Tanz. Aminyl muss sich beeilen, um den vorauseilenden Galstak in dem festlichen und betrunkenen Gedränge einzuholen. Schließlich war er es, der von den Kutschern erfragt hatte, wie der Lord und Gastgeber aussieht und wo er zu finden ist. Der blind vor sich hinstürmende Halbork hat inzwischen die hell erleuchtete Festhalle erreicht und stößt erst mal auf Widerstand - nämlich den von tanzenden Paaren. Er stößt alles zur Seite was ihm in den Weg kommt, auch ein parfürmiertes rosa Ungetüm, das ihn betrunken zum Tanz auffordert. Ein Betrunkener kotzt ihm ins Gesicht. Zerbrochene Teller, betrunkene Flüche und gebrochene Frauenherzen zeichnen seinen Weg. Das kann nicht ganz unbeachtet bleiben und so wird der Halbork von Rausschmeißern eingekreist. Inzwischen hat Lord Vitanis auf der Bühne schon eine kurze Ansprache begonnen und nähert sich dem Bild um das Seidenpapier abzuziehen. Endlich erreicht nun auch Aminyl den Saal, sein Ruf vergellt ungehört, Lord Vitanis steht nun vor dem Bild und murmelt beschwipst etwas von Kunstfreunden, denen es zu danken gilt. Geistesgegenwärtig teleportiert sich Aminyl auf die Bühne und versucht den verdutzen Gastgeber zurückzuhalten, aber schon hat dieser die erste Schicht der Verpackung abgerissen. Der eindringlich flehende Aminyl erreicht nun den betrunkenen Lord Vitanis, der mit einem Mal realisiert, in welcher Gefahr er sich befinden könnte. Prompt ernüchtert gibt er Galstak und Aminyl das Bild zur Überprüfung mit, viel mehr kann er schon nicht mehr sagen, denn die Helden sind bereits wieder zur Tür hinaus. Wieder bei den Kutschern angekommen, bekommen sie nun den Hinweis, dass der Bote die Kutsche von Lady Talanda genommen hätte und in Richtung Rolderstraße unterwegs sei. Im Laufschritt dorthin, fürchten sie bereits zu spät zu kommen. Doch als sie vor dem Haus von Elea Gertwright auftauchen, sehen sie den Boten eben erst aussteigen. Er trägt ein kleines Bild unter dem Arm. Sie rufen und wollen hin eilen, als sie sehen, dass der Gentleman, der sein Florett aus einem Spazierstock gezogen hat, selbst angegriffen wird - von einer unsichtbaren Macht. Bald bricht er zusammen und nun stehen Galstak und Aminyl einem unsichtbaren Angreifer gegenüber. Nun wäre es gut, wenn Verstärkung kommen würde. Leider steht sich die Verstärkung aber gerade am vereinbarten Treffpunkt die Beine in den Bauch und beschließt langsam aufzubrechen, um nach den fehlenden Galstak und Aminyl zu suchen. Nach einer Weile gelingt es ihnen sich bis zum Palast von Lord Vitanis durchzufragen. Galstak und Aminyl werden inzwischen von dem unsichtbaren Geist nach Strich und Faden verprügelt. Erst ein paar beschworene Tiere können die Gestalt des Angreifers enthüllen und es gelingt ihm einige Wunden zuzufügen. Inzwischen haben Meynark, Merz, Samath und Lem erfahren, dass Galstak und Aminyl bei Elea Gertwright sind: Nichts wie hin! Knapp nicht hin, so könnte man inzwischen den Zustand von Elf und Halbork bezeichnen und was den Invisible Stalker betrifft: endlich hin. Als die Heldentruppe wieder versammelt ist, alles er- und geklärt wurde und die Bilder eingesammelt sind, stellen die Helden fest, dass eines fehlt: Der Bote. Eine hektische Verfolgungsjagd beginnt, in der die Helden die Spur des Boten aufnehmen können und ihn schließlich in einem Keller stellen. Er ist wenig aussagebereit, sein Geständnis ist eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion aus Drohungen, Diplomatie und einem gehörigen Batzen Illusionsmagie, der von Lem beigesteuert wird. Dem Gentleman wird weisgemacht, die Hellknights befänden sich bereits auf dem Weg um ihn zu holen. Das Messer an seiner Kehle, das Aminyl so fest hineindrückt, dass der Bote blutet tut ein Übriges. Die Helden haben genug damit zu tun den außer sich geratenen Elfen zu beruhigen, es gelingt mit Mühe ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass der Bote nur der Wache übergeben wird und nicht an Ort und Stelle abgemurkst werden sollte. Schließlich rückt der kleine Gangster den Namen seines ersten „Kunden“ heraus. Es ist Endrik Archerus, selbst ein Maler. Wieder in der nun schon übliche Eile begeben sich die Helden zum Turm des Malers und treffen dort nur seinen verstörten Diener an. Nach etlichen Rettungsversuchen des heutigen Tages schon etwas erklärungsmüde schieben sie ihn beiseite, um schnell in das Atelier des Malers zu gelangen. Die Stiegen hinauf, ins Zimmer gestürzt, um es wie erwartet leer zu finden. Seltsam belebt erscheint es durch die viele Skizzen und Bildern von abscheulichen Wesen aus dämonischen Welten und Weltuntergangsszenarien. Auf Nachfrage versucht der Diener das als jüngste Mode zu erklären. Besonders beunruhigend ist das Bild in der Mitte des Zimmers, offensichtlich jenes, das der Gentleman - inzwischen sicher bei der Wache verstaut - hier abgeliefert hat. Vor feurig erhelltem Hintergrund zeichnen sich die schwarzen Schatten mehrerer hagerer Dämonen ab, in der Bildmitte ein Wagen, auf den Würmer mit Menschenköpfen geladen sind. Die Farbe wirkt feucht und scheint leicht zu verschwimmen, Ekel und Grauen gehen von dem Bild aus. Längeres Hinsehen bringt zwar Schwindel aber auch die Erkenntnis, dass da im Bild bekannte Gesichter zu sehen sind, wahrscheinlich sogar der Maler selbst. Damit hat die Illusionsmagie der Bilder einen neue Qualität erreicht. Es kann offensichtlich nicht nur etwas aus den Bilder herauskommen, sondern auch etwas und jemand hinein! Mit spitzen Fingern packen Aminyl, Merz und Samath das Bild ein, breiten Seidenpapier darüber und vermeiden jede unnötige direkte Berührung mit dem Bild. Der Diener, dem dämmert, dass sich sein Herr nicht bloß verspätet, ist ein Nervenbündel und fleht die Truppe an den Maler zu retten. Die Helden bleiben vage, wie rettet man jemand aus einem Bild? Samath klemmt sich das Bild unter den Arm und sie verlassen den Turm. Nach einiger Ratlosigkeit beschließen sie zum „Stone of the Seers“ zu gehen, der magischen Universität, die in der Stadt mit jener koexistiert ohne dass beide Seiten viel Lust auf nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem jeweilig anderen haben. Sie gelangen zwar schnell dorthin, dort selbst aber nicht mehr vom Fleck. Alle Türme sind rund, weiß, fugenlos verputzt - und ohne Tür. Rufen und Winken bleibt vergebens. In hilfloser Verzweiflung reißt Samath kurzentschlossen das Seidenpapier vom Bild, wahrscheinlich um den Zauberern zu zeigen, um welch großes Problem es hier ginge. Leider rutscht ihm dabei das Bild von der Hand und reflexartiges Nachfassen bei einem tödlich gefährlichen magischen Bild bleibt selten folgenlos. Meynark, der sieht, das Samath das Bild fallen lässt und vom Bild eingesogen wird, eilt ihm ebenso reflexartig zu Hilfe, was - siehe tödlich gefährliches magisches Bild - ebenfalls selten folgenlos und nach wenigen Sekunden starren zwei neue Gestalten auf die verdattert dastehenden Merz, Lem, Aminyl und Galstak. Nun stellt sich die Frage etwas eindringlicher: Wie rettet man jemanden aus einem Bild? Voriger Abend - Nächster Abend